Vocaloid Royalties
by kimikokatsumi
Summary: there is called Vocaloid Royalties in a school called Vocaloid Kingdom.There are students ranked from top 1 to 10.and they are called the campus prince and princesses. Rin Kagane unluckily got in for she hate it.Her social life suffered for the reason the CPs are being treated like a celebrity.there she met Len Kagamine another CP, and fight with him.then he starts his sweetrevenge
1. I hate being popular

HEEEEEYSSSSS. uhhh. sorry for starting another story! Dx. uhm, i promise ill update everyday D I have the Chapter 3 ready! but but/ you all know i am not good with the grammar :(( so... please bear with it.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...

* * *

Are you one of the popular students in your campus?

Well, I am. But I really don't want it. Then I met this freaking guy, who's also popular in our school, who didn't do anything but to torture me.

But_, I fell in love with him_. And I guess he doesn't notice that.

He's still enjoying being a famous student while my social life's suffering because of him.

What I just wanted to know is,

Does he love me too?

Chapter 1 - I hate being popular

_"Oh my gosh! Rin is really pretty, no?"_

_"I know right? they said she was valedictorian since she was a kid!"_

Here they go again. I hope if they want to talk about me, would they low it down so I wouldn't hear it?!

"You're just freaking famous Rin!"

"Of course! She's one of the Campus Princesses!"

"I don't know you guys anymore. What will I do with that Campus Princess Thingy? I'll be happier when I can eat it"

"Don't you know that you are lucky? Others really wanted to be a Campus Princess."

"She's the only one who doesn't want that title!"

"I really don't want it! Why does it have to be something like this? It's irritating!"

My best friends bugging me again.

The truth is. I don't want to be in this high school. I was just forced by my best friends.

It's just different. The top 10 in the exam, with pretty faces, take note; you should be pretty or handsome, will be the Campus princesses and Campus Princes. The others had the high scores; it should be the Brains of the Campus. It's so unfair right?

And because of the unluckiness I bring, I got fifth in the list. Who got in? 6 girls and 4 guys. I pity the other kids who got in top. They wanted the ones who have a pretty face. THAT'S JUST FREAKING ANNOYING

What's more is they post the campus royalty in the bulletin board. Tss.

"Rin! Let's go! It's the first day of school and you already wanted to be late? Shi-chan is in the room now!"

Gumi was lecturing me. Always.

"Okay!"

I ran towards the room with Gumi. Phew! It's such a relief that the teacher isn't here yet.

_"She's really pretty no?"_

_"Yeah, she's like a goddess."_

Err. I don't know any of you! Goddess your faces! I would be happier if it was Goddess of Oranges. So that I can eat them every minute.

Awww, I suddenly had the craving of oranges.

"Good morning class! Nice to meet you!"

Gah! I was imagining eating my dozen oranges and then sensei suddenly came in. I didn't finish them yet naaa.

"Oh! The two Campus Princess is here!"

Huh?

"Rin Kagene-san and Lily Masuda-san!"

Everyone shouted in the room. SO IT WAS A BIG DEAL? DAMN! Why do they have to announce it? Even the teacher knows us. So what if we were Campus Princesses? Hello?! We are still normal students here in this freaking weird school!

And this Lily, I forgot the surname, ehhhh had the chills. She really likes getting praised by our classmates! She keeps thanking everybody which is unnecessary.

" Rin, calm down!" shiyu squeaked and held my arm.

I think Shiyu-chan and Gumi noticed me. BECAUSE THEY ARE HOLDING MY ARMS BACK.

It's still the first class, and my day is ruined already.

Sensei wanted us to write ours student profile. Ugggh, I can feel the spirit of gravity crawling in my skin, I'm tired of this. You always write this by the way, who wouldn't get tired of this?

Then he introduced himself, discussed about the matter of subject then dismissed!

It took him 30 minutes to do that. But his class is one and half hour. So we have a one hour of free time! Yahoo!

Ah. Let me introduce myself, readers. I am Rin Kagene. But my family and close friends call me Rinny. My dad started that. It was that day when he called me, he tripped over and accidentally called me Rinny. There. Mom and dad thought it was cute so… yeahhh. Actually I think it insults my name.

HAHA. We are like kids.

Gakupo Kagene is my Dad's name. He was pure Japanese. About Mom, its Miriam asasdfghjkl. She's ¾ English anyway.

And I have a younger sister. She was 2 years younger than me. It's Mayu. She was still in middle school. I came from her school anyway.

I'm already 16 at Vocaloid Kingdom. Freak. Freaky name. I didn't even know that there's a school like this in the earth. And because Gods of Luck hated me, I got accepted.

I have two best friends. Its Shiyu Kim and Megumi Megpoid. They're my best friends since elementary school; we never got separated in schools. Oh see? Were so strong?

"Where are we going?" shiyu asked

"Just in cafeteria. And if it's okay, you can speak Japanese Shi-Chan!" gumi said in a laugh

Haha. I stifled a laugh after I heard what Gumi said. Actually, Shi-chan is half Korean and at least she grew in states and every summer they take a vacation in Korea. It was a long time when she was staying in here in Japan, but she's still rumbling with the Japanese words. But she can understand the Japanese conversations; she just can't pronounce it nice.

"Eh, watashii… wa- waiii… I still can't get the other words right…"

"kyaaa! You just spoke Japanese Shi-Chan! Its soooo cuuuute!"I told her.

We even learned Korean because of Shiyu!

"So, were just going to bum around here ne? I'm not hungry yet"

Of course Gumi! The classes have just started!

We sat on the corner of the cafeteria since I don't want to be seen by the students here. It's just like they would melt you with their stares. Plus they kept saying things I really don't want to know.

I remembered the day of enrolment. That was the day I knew about the campus royalty! How wouldn't I?! If our names and faces are pasted in the big announcement board?! It's annoying right?! I remembered the name. Just the names, I don't like remembering the surnames.

1. Luka

2. Miku

3. Len

4. Rinto

5. Rin

6. Yuzuki

7. Gumo

8. Nero

9. IA

10. Lily

See, I memorized it? So far, Lily was the only one I have seen yet. She's beautiful and smart that's why she got in there. How about me? I wonder how I had in there.

"Rin, hows Mayu? It's been ages I haven't saw her then!" Gumi asked me and shiyu asked too.

"Yeah! How is she?"

"I guess fine. She requested something from dad since he is in the mood" I answered them in a small smile.

"Haha. You're really sisters! You two have the same attitude!" I stifled a laugh when gumi said that.

AHAHA! That's really funny! That was true. If I need something I'm super nice to dad. AS IN SUPER NICE

"Hey let's start walking. We only have fifteen minutes before our second class starts."

Now we stood, Shiyu's saying the truth we are going to be late. But suddenly the girls screamed. What's going on?

_"Gumo's so cuuute! Super!"_

_"OMG! He's just my ideal boyfriend!"_

Okay. One of the Campus Prince. So he is Gumo. He is Cute!

"Let's go na Shiyu,Gumi" I was about to leave before anyone notices me.

When we were at the entrance,

_"Whoa! Its Rin Dude! She's just freaking adorable!"_

I really want to run over them with my road roller. I thought I finally escaped these people!

"Wow! One campus princess and prince! Kawaii naaa!" why did Gumi and Shiyu-chan copied them?

"Shut up Shi and Gumi. I'm getting irritated" I said while I hissed in a low tone.

"Mianhe."_[mianhe- sorry]_ waaah Shi-chan is so cuuute when she speaks korean! What is this? My mood suddenly changed. I'm being bipolar again.

"Its okay, let's go!" I held their hands and pulled them.

Whoa! I'm qualified for the amazing race!

And that's how you should escape from the crowd. :)

* * *

AHHHHH. please Review. please. please. please.


	2. Meet the Freak

waaaah, i didnt mean to update right away! anyway/ thaaat was just sad i didnt received any reviewsss Q u Q

anyway heres the next chapter/ oh how i just love the vacations.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

* * *

chapter 2 - Meet the Freak

"that was just tiring!" i panted a lot back there! Wah, no poise!

"if you're still on your normal thinking! Why did you even run?" Gumi asked me, she was panting too. Warui naaa

"I don't like it there. They are talking about me!"

"Hey, hey! You two, don't fight!" shiyu got in between of us.

See. Even our friendship was getting ruined because of that Campus royalty something!

I just walked to my next class. Shiyu and Gumi's together in the next classes. I don't know anyone here! So I just sat there behind the corner of the room.

"Top 5?!" someone squeaked. A very sweet voice.

Oh daughter of! I was surprised! She just suddenly appeared in front of me!

"Gomenee, did I surprised you?" it was a very gorgeous girl with a long twintailed beautiful teal hair.

"Ah no. Uhm, do you need me for something?"

"Ahh nandemonai kara saaa, I'm Miku. Miku Hatsune" then she smiled a very sweet smile at me.

Miku? The top 2?

"Campus princess?" I asked her with my sweat dropping.

"Yep!" she said in a nod.

I thought so! But it's so embarrassing. She knows me in my face, but I don't know her at all. I mean, I don't know anyone at all in the top 10. At least I know their names!

She sat beside me.

And suddenly the whispers appeared around us. UGH.

"So you know already, I am Miku Hatsune. So were classmates in this subject! This is just cool!"

"I'm Rin Kagene. Nice to meet you! "

Then she leaned a little closer with a frown in her face. It's just the people around us just looks like hungry wolves.

"Its annoying. If only they could act normally, were still students like they right?" she said in a whisper.

Oh my God! I have a ally!

"that's right. The truth is I really don't like the status of being a campus princess is giving me. Were not celebrities to be treated like this right?" I said in a agreement with her.

"You're absolutely right!" she giggled.

YAY! I am in the same boat with Miku! She's thinking the same thing with me!

There. We just chatted the whole class. It's all about the things we hate being a campus princess.

yoshh! I thought im the only one who hates being a campus princess. Miku is like me too! HAHAHA. See? Were already close because of that.

Even our teacher for this class didn't arrived even though there's time left for him; everybody is starting to leave already.

"yare yare, Rin-chan ill be on my way okay?" Miku waved at me swaying her teal hair.

"Ok! Take care" I gave her a smile before I stood too.

I left the room, and then I saw Shi-chan and Gumi waiting outside for me.

Then I approached them running.

"Yo guys! I have something to tell you" I gleamed at them

"What?" gumi asked with her right eyebrow twitched upward.

I pulled them to seat in a bench in the hallway. I'm not really excited telling about Miku, I'm?

"Its because Miku is my classmate, she's one of the campus princess, and guess what?"

"What? You're hanging us" Gumi said in a flat tone.

"Gumi that's just bitchy" HAHA. That's just the first time I saw Gumi roll her eyes on me.

"Something happened during our class, Rin. And it's a cute scene!" Shiyu said smiling.

"Shut up Shi, don't tell Rin" She huffed.

So they have something to tell me too? Wow! It looks like this is exciting!

"Rin, continue" Gumi said flatly. I just nodded and continued talking.

"Okay. So that's it. She hates the CR (Campus Royalty) too. See? I have someone with the boat with me!" I beamed at them.

"What? She doesn't want to be a campus princess?" shi-chan said in amazement.

"That's right Shi-chan. We are the same. It's just fun! I have someone with me"

But wait, they have something to tell me too. I wonder what is it.

"Don't you guys have something to tell me too? What is it?" I asked them looking at Gumi directly. Gumi hissed.

"Tss. Its nothing" she said looking away.

It looks like Gumi's mood is different today. If shes like that, shes in a bad mood or… inlove. If shes in a hoity toity mood, she acts like a snob so that Shi-chan and I wouldn't notice. Weird right?

"You know what Rin, Gumo is in our class. And guess what?" Shi-chan said smiling to me.

Oh, it looks like something good happened. Gumo? The campus prince? Hmmm.

"Shut up, Shi. Don't you—"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed cutting Gumi.

"He said that Gumi is cute! And he's sitting right next to Gumi. YAY!" Shi-chan squeaked out loud making Gumi blush.

OMG. That was just-! My smile is up to my ears.

"Nice Gumi! You just caught a guy!" I patted her shoulder

"I don't know any of you!" she huffed and turned away from Shi-chan and I to cover her flustered face.

"Gumi-chan, you're blushing!" Shi said in a teasing melody.

"Just don't deny~~!" I said directly teasing her.

We continued teasing her. HAHAHA. Since middle school, a lot of guys are falling for her in a love at first sight xDD

I looked at my wrist watch in a reflex. Wah! Why time is is ticking away so fast?

"Whoops. I have my next class girls. So, see you soon!" I bid them goodbye and walked towards to the next room where my next class will occur.

When I arrived in the said building, it looks like there is a commotion. What's going on?

When I looked in the center, hey that's Miku! What happened to her?! She looks like she's going to cry!

I approached her in a hurry. You can ignore the pride Rin! There are a lot of people watching!

"Hey Miku, what happened here?" I asked her then she was surprised at me.

"Hey, who are you?" I looked at the speaker.

_Hot messy blond hair._

_Handsome face._

_But just, very arrogant stance ._

Then suddenly Miku whispered at me.

"Rin, why did you come here? You're going to be implicated here. It's just that Len! He is so assuming" she said frowning.

"what just happened?" I asked her looking worriedly.

"he thought I like him. He overheard my friend and me talking. And what I just said that he is cute" Miku said, her voice are wavering.

Eh this guy is really assuming! He just heard someone said that he is cute; he thinks that, that person likes him already? DUUUUH

"And what are you two talking about? Are you two whispering about me?" he smirked.

Tss. Just boastful. Damn. I can't stop myself anymore! I want to punch his asdfghjkl face!

"In your face. Do you think you are a wonderful topic? Just look at your disgusting face!" I shouted at him.

"Hey Rin no! What're you doing?" Miku held my arm pulling me back.

Oh no. what if I beaten up this guy. Even he is handsome, he is just extremely bad!

"What did you say? Who even are you? Why are you being such a busybody here?"

I held Miku's arm.

"And what did you care too? Who even are you too to ask my name? And for your information, you're not the type which my friend likes. So GET LOST"

Then I pulled Miku out there and ran really fast. This is hard, maybe the boastful arrogant will take revenge!

The busybodies started their whispers. Tsss. This is being truly annoying.

Then suddenly…

"Rin! Is that your name?"

It made me stop my track. irritating. He's just fast at getting information!

Then I threw him daggers with my eyes. Like I want to eat him alive!

"Are you calling me? If you need something, tell it ahead. Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Then he smiled.

This is just over the line! He's just handsome! But… he's just full of himself eh!

"Just so you know…

You're interesting."

WHAT DID HE SAY?

* * *

ahhhh, there.

- xX little kagami Xx: thank you for reviewiiiing xDD yesssu yessu ;n; its like you dont have freaking privacyyy QnQ thank you for the RnR!


	3. The start of the sweet revenge

IM SO SAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD/ HEY XXLITTLE KAGAMIXX? I LOVE YOUU. AND YOUR REVIEW C:

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU. ONLY TO YOU. *POUTS*

ANYWAAAAY ASDFGHJKL HERE IT IS. PLEASE REVIEW =M=

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

* * *

Chapter 3 - the start of the sweet revenge

Just great! My first day is just ruined! It's not like I don't expect this.

"Hey Rin, Hontou Ni Gomene saaa. Now everybody was whisperings about you…" Miku apologized to me.

"Don't mind me. But that guy is freaking annoying! Who the heck is he?" I huffed.

"You seriously don't know him?!" she said looking really surprised

waaah. Is Miku crazy? Am I going to ask if I know him?

"No. I don't"

"He's Len Kagamine. The top 3. The first campus prince. "

Him? That's him?

My world ended when I heard what Miku said.

_Len kagamine Len Kagamine Len Kagamine Len Kagamine_

_OMGGGG_

Why is it that all of people, I would battle with a campus prince?! Ugh! Sure this is going to be an issue!

"By the way Rin, thanks a while ago. I owe you a lot"

"It's okay. And just call me Rinny. Okay?"

"Rinny?"

Ahhhh this is going to be a long explanation!

After I told her the history of my nickname, she finally called me by that.

She's already my close friend =))

"So call me Miku-chan, since were already friends" she said with that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Sure! But I'll be going ahead okay? I have my class. Bye!" I waved at her then ran away.

Shocks! I'm really late. Damn it! Why did I even fight with that lowly creature?

When I entered the room, everybody looked at me.

Okay, I'm the late one.

"I'm sorry sensei" I bowed down.

Then I entered the room. I kept my head low because it's just embarrassing.

"Kagene-san? Sit beside Kagamine. That's the only vacant available"

Then my heart suddenly raced.

Kagamine. Don't tell me?

I suddenly raised my head up.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

I'm dead.

It's really him. Plus his crazy smile at me.

Then I sat in the chair where I was assigned. But I shoved it a little bit away so I won't be so close with this Len.

Cockroach.

Sensei started her lecture. I continued listening and taking notes whatever I might know that what is should be written down.

"You're dead."

I shivered there.

He said that, even he's not looking at me I'm sure I'm the one who he wanted to say that to. But I continued to write down notes even I'm getting nervous.

AWGAWDWAAAY.

"Do you know that you're the only one who said that my face is disgusting?" he said in a low voice. Gawsddd.

I looked at him. And he was looking at me.

"So what? Its true isn't it?"

Then I continued writing down notes. Shit! I never thought I can be this brave!

What is this that I entered!? And what I am planning is not to get any connections with the other campus princes and princesses. They're too conceited.

How about the '_prince_' beside me? He's the worst of them all.

Even though he is handsome he's just freaking full of himself! Damn eet!

"You're really dead Rin Kagane. Get ready for my revenge."

Do you know the word scary? The feeling that its like a death threat?

But I shouldn't show that im scared. Duh? Im not going to let myself to lose! He's just a freak!

"Really? Just tell me when, 'kay?"

"so youre really trying me huh? You're really interesting."

Interesting your face! Im now getting nervous because of your words! Damn you!

"There's nothing interesting on me. There's a lot on other campus princesses. You go find something you can play there. Okay?" i huffed like I am not really scared yet.

Then he smiled again

AWGAWSD. KAKOOOOIIIII

Err. But he's conceited and boastful.

In short, He's still a FREAK!

Tss.

"That's what I like. brave. Finally! I have found my new toy!"

Argh. Even he is handsome, he's getting into my nerves.

I'm his what?

TOY?!

Hah! Do I look like a doll?

Maybe.

NOOOOO! What am I saying? I mean, do I look like toy?! Hello? I'm a human.

"Toy your face! Get away from me."

At his face, he looks like awfully happy at my reactions because of his teasing.

I really really really wanted to twist his neck! He should be thankful that there's a teacher in front! If not, his neck was long now!

"Youre better than qualified Rin"

"Don't dare to say my name!"

"Why? You're my toy now. So I'm your master."

Master your face.

"Just shut up okay?"

Then I didn't look at him and continued writing down notes. Why did he have to sit beside me!?

DAMN IT!

DAMN IT!

DAMN IT!

DAMN IIIIIITTTTT!

Then I hear him laugh by himself.

Creepy.

He is truly crazy. But mom he's laughing alone! Aren't mental disordered people only doing that?

And why do I even care about if he laughs?

_Ignore him. Ignore him._

Awwww booooriiiin. Why is sensei speaking so slowly?

"Tss. It's so boring" Len hissed.

Hey wait this copy-cat!

"Why are you staring at me, Rin? Don't tell you're falling in love with me too?" he asked with a confident smile.

Can you see people? Conceited right?

"Your face. As if that someone will fall for you? Tch."

In that attitude of his? Hell, none!

"Of course, there oh"

Then he pointed out the four girls in front.

What is that?

Why are they looking at the back?! Hello, the teacher is in the front!

"See? They're in love with me" he said with a chuckle.

Tss. Theyre just looking at you then it's already love? Whatta guy!

"So? I'm not like them. In love with a freak. Yuck." I

Why is that? He's not getting pissed off by what am I saying?

And me im so pissed off at him? ARGH.

"Hey Rin"

"What?!"

It's already irritating. I already told him not to mention my name!

"Shall I start?"

"Start what?"

"My sweet revenge."

Sweet revenge?!

I was surprised we he stood. What is this guy planning?!

"Sensei, can I switch my seat to that guy over there?"

He pointed the guy in front. What's your drama?

"Why, Kagamine-san? Is there something wrong?" then he looked at me with a teasing smile. Aasdfghjkl

"I think my seatmate's in love with me."

ME!?

WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY?!

* * *

OHOH. review peopleeeee


	4. Boyfriend

AAAAH- I DONT CARE ANYMORE. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS. IM ACTUALLY JUST,,, NEVER MINDDD

Disclaimer: i dont own anything...

* * *

Chapter 4 - Boyrfriend

"I think my seatmate's in love with me."

After he said that everyone laughed. Of course the girls commented.

"_Oh my God, we have a new rival for Lenl!"_

"_Yeah! And it's a Campus Princess! Ughh"_

See?

Argh.

Then I can't stop myself anymore too. You want an embarrassing fight? Fine!

"Ahm sensei? Don't mind him. He's just too conceited and full of himself so he wanted to be noticed. He just said your class is boring" I said with a sneer.

Sensei's face changed. BWAHAHA! You're a dead meat Len.

"_Wow! Rin is so brave!"_

"_Yes. That's the type of the girl I like!" the guys howled._

Tsss, and the boys started campaigning for me. See? We have the half of our classmates.

"Okay, both of you. Please sit down, and DON'T EVEN DARE TO SAY AGAIN THAT MY CLASS IS BORING. Okay, Kagamine-san?!" Sensei shouted in a loud voice which made the room vibrate.

Scary. I suddenly sat in my chair in a jolt. Why did sensei transformed in a deadly beast? Ah, who knows?

But, the important thing is...

I did take my revenge! HAHAHAHA. Bleh bleh!

"I got more impressed at you Rin-chan. Let's see how far will you go?" Len said in a teasing voice then a weird smile.

Huh! So this guy is really using me for his entertainment?

"Yeah whatever. I said earlier that you don't have the right to say my name. So, don't ever call me, 'kay?!" I said with the well-known bravery and looked at the teacher.

There. We have our own world. Do you know that feeling when you minimize your voices because you might get heard by the teacher who was a wild beast just a while ago? It's like that. That was our situation.

It's just freaking annoying.

Finally sensei finally finished reading a Shakespeare, I mean lecture! Because I might really fall asleep in her class!

Wuhoo! At least I survived!

Break.

Great. I won't be able to see Shi-Chan and Gumi. There are apes everywhere. I pulled out my yellow phone and called Gumi.

_**Calling__…__calling**_

"Hello Gumi-Chan? Where are you two" I asked her.

"Garden. We are with Miku-chan" She said in the other line.

Oh? They're close? That's amazing huh?

"Ok. I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"Ok. Bye."

Sheesh! I walked to the garden lowing my head down. I look weird. I wouldn't do this if only I can't hear that they're talking about me!

At last. I'm here at garden so where is Gumi and Shi-Chan? I roamed my eyes… there! Oooohh… kay? So what is this?

"What kind of scene are you guys doing? Picnic?"

"Isn't it obvious Rin?" Shiyu-chan said.

Ok ok. I'm sorry it's just that… they have a blanket and with a basket… and their bentos with them, sitting in the blanket… asdfghjkl. Ok it's a picnic.

"Its Fun Rin! That's why I joined them! HAHAHA" Miku yelled. Uwa! Miku! She's suddenly so energetic! What happened? D:

Because the blanket… ok okay, the comforter is laid on the grass, eh I just joined them and sat.

Of course I expected the stares of the other students. Tss.

Except for that Miku and I the campus princesses together, we are doing so unusual.

But it's fun! It's fun to chat in the grass!

"Yeah yeah! That guy! He's so hot! Oh my gosh!"

"See I told you! And he's such a cutie."

Owgawd. Miku and Shiyu have the same tastes with the guy.

"Oh, by the way Gumi-chin, Gumo's looking this way." Shiyu-said with a weird smile at Gumi.

It's so obvious that Shiyu-chan is teasing Gumi. Well, she's being on her snobbish attitude again. Who can't help it? It's a Gumo issue!

"Wah! YOURE RIGHT! You're so Lucky Gumi! He's sooooooooooo cute! He was looking at you in the room too!" And Miku-chan is teasing her too.

Okay go ahead. You three talk together. You three understand each other. They're in the same class before the break that's why. I'm the only one who got separated because of my unluckiness again.

And what's worse, I'm in the same class with that freak.

I was surprised when the three of them looked at me at the same time. Why? Whats wrong with my face?

"Hey, hey. What's wrong with you three? You guys do look like eating me in pieces in no time!" I said protesting, backing away a bit.

"Oh come on Rinny! We need some story here." Shiyu whined putting down her sandwich.

Story?

"Cinderella? Snow White? That kinds of story?"

"Rinny, we already know that you and that Len guy are classmates… and seatmates"

So? He's just freaking irritating.

"Oh and so?" I said flatly

"We want some details! WAHAHA! It's just a while ago you fought with him!" Miku squeaked out loud. This is the reason I felt heavy. Oh yeah. I remembered. Miku, why did you recall that to my freaking 'iwantapeace' mind?

"Really? They fought? Whoa!" Gumi said in amusement

"When? Where?" and then Shiyu continued with the obvious curiousness in her voice.

And then the two intriguers in my life started asking questions. Miku-chan told them what happened. Good. I have my reporter too.

Go ahead. That's nice. I'm their topic. And that _Len._

Hello? I'm just in here in front of you people! I hope you guys get embarrassed even a bit?

"So you guys really like gossiping about me?" I said crossing my arms. Gumi stifled a laugh.

"That's okay Rinny, its just you. It's not us"

Huh? What did she say?

"And I can feel it that he's interested in you" Gumi added. And then Miku grinned.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I noticed that too! Nice one Rinny~!"

I wonder if the people I am talking to are in the right thinking. It looks like they're not.

"I don't know any of you guys. I don't care about him. He's a freak." I said while rolling my eyes.

"That's just exaggerating Rinny. Freak? But he's so handsome! Right Gumi?" so Miku-chan is this hyper when you already knew her.

"Yeah. Plus he's so hot too." why are you such a traitor Gumiiiii

"He is Handsome?! Huh! What part?"

Haha. I'm so bitter. He is really handsome. It's just his attitude is freaking annoying.

"You're so mean, Rin-chan. He's really handsome and hot! Just accept the truth." Shiyu added.

Whoa. Did they just take the conversation seriously?

These girls are just crazy.

We just continued eating. Of course, I tried my best to change the topic.

Of course! I don't want to be the centre of attraction!

There. I pulled the GumixGumo love team. HAHA. Gumi is being buzzed by the teasing of Shiyu-chan Miku.

They're so frenzy! They're like kids when they tease. HAHA.

But they suddenly stopped. What's wrong?

Then they looked behind me. Then looked at me.

Are they on drugs?

And because I am curious I looked behind me.

THE HELL. WHAT IS THAT FREAK DOING HERE!?

"What are you doing here, freak?!" I yelled looking at him, raising my head up high.

Oops.

Look here. Were gaining audiences again. This is just a simple encounter okay?

In a whole one minute, he's just looking at me.

Ah hey! My neck got tired of that you know!

I'm just sitting while he's standing, whose neck wouldn't get tired anyway?

"Hey, Ms. don't-dare-to-call-my-name." He spoke.

This guy! Did he go all the way here just to tease me!?

"What is it that you need to say, Mr. my-seatmate-is-in-love-with-me?" I said my comeback.

You want a teasing fight? I'll give you one.

His usual teasing smile appeared again in his lips. It's like I can see a dark aura behind him. Like those in animes?

"I just want to say that my answer is yes."

Huh? Did I ask him a yes-or-no question? I can't seem to remember?

"Hey freak, what are you saying?" I said, getting confused.

HAHA. I'm so brave ehrmahgerdd. Plus a lot of people are listening in our conversation. It's just like I call him freak so casually.

"I said, my answer is yes. Aren't you asking me out? There you go. I'm finally your boyfriend" he said in a confident smirk.

I think I am deaf.

What did he say? Ball pen?

* * *

*giggles* ahee ahee ahee X'DDDDDD

-hngthr : ohhhh O u O;; thank you for reading this! and yessssu thanks for the reviewwww

-Lynn ' Ne ' Chann: yare yare! dont worry i wont let it happen~ *evil grin* anyway thank you for reading this!

-forevere02: here you gooo~ heres the update for you :)) thank you for the review!

andddd pleaase everyoneee. Review *puppy eyes*


	5. Mayu's Shopping

yiiiiih. for some clarifications Shiyu is SeeU =u=/

so so so. heres the chapter 5 =))

Disclaimer: i dont own vocaloid.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Mayu's Shopping

I kept my mouth open for a long time after he said that. Anytime a fly can enter!

But what did he say?

Boyfriend?! And I'm the one who ASKED HIM OUT!?

Oh God. Kill me. Kill me now.

And a lot of students heard him! This is just freaking Dogs poop!

"What are you saying?! ME? Asking you to go out with me? In your dreams!" I shouted in front of him.

It's freaking annoying! Plus embarrassing too!

"Huh? Why are you denying it? I'm already going out with you, you don't like it?" he said in fake disbelief. Tsss. This guy.

"Yeah right! I don't want to be your girlfriend! So, get lost!" I yelled at his face. asdfghjkl

The three behind me is already holding my arm, but I definitely won't stop this guy! He's a freaking dog!

"Okay, I'm going now. But you're my girlfriend now. Okay? Bye." He said then turned his back.

Just damn it. Its good he left right away or else… ARGGHH!

Then I looked at Miku, Gumi and Shiyu.

I was surprised at what I see.

They look like they are being possessed by evil spirits…. Kwaaaa.

"Did you really asked him out, Rinny?"

"Shi-Chan?! Do I look like falling for that guy? Of course not!"

"Eh? Why did he say so?" Gumi asked with her doubtful eyes. I looked her with my disappointed ones.

"So you guys believe him more than me?"

Is these people are really my friends?

"Just exaggerating! He is really interested in you Rinny!"

"Mikuuu, he's just getting his revenge for what I did earlier." I said with a sigh.

They kept and kept asking questions until the last class ended. No shaaame at all.

Is this the effect of what he said?

He is really a freak. Grrrr. It's a good thing that it's the end of the school nao.

"ill be ahead now. Nice meeting you girls. Gumi-Chan, Shiyu-chan and Rinny! Goodbye!" Then Miku made her way out the school. We three looked at each other.

"Let's go. Let's go home too girls" I said with a sigh really wanted to go home.

"Uhm, I think Shiyu-chan and I will be the ones whose goingto go home together for now…" Gumi said scratching her cheek. I pouted.

"Whyyy?"

Are they finally betraying me?

"There." Shiyu-chan pointed behind me. Ahhh, ok. I thought they don't want to go home with me eh.

"Bye Rinny! We're going to pass by at my auntie so!" Gumi-chan said while waving at me.

"Okay. Take care Gumi-Chan and Shi-Chan! Bye!" I yelled waving at them as they take off. I sigh and looked at the car waiting for me. So daddy's here. I approached it. It looks like dad isn't in the good mood, why?

"Dad, why did you have to pick me up?" I said dad first and sighed and then he answered.

"Ask Mayu-chan… I was sleeping back home and then she bugged me to pick you up" I stifled a laugh. Mou mou, my father is like a child! And then Mayu-chan popped in front, forwarding her face for me to see her.

"Hello Onee-chan!" She said cheerfully.

So she was there sitting in back. I went inside and dad started driving. Then I wondered.

"So why did you picked me up?" I was startled when there suddenly a dark aura around Mayu. 'K-keh!' she had that same look when… when… noo! I thought so! This is dangerous!

"Daddy stop! I'm going out!" I screamed in the car. Mayu hugged me from behind.

"No dad! Don't! Don't! Dooooont!" She yelled too.

Ouch. Dad's eardrums finally were broken. We shouted loud enough to do so.

"Mayu! I already want to rest! Please?" I pleaded her, I'm sooo tired now! She made that puppy eyes.

"please one-Chan! Please? This will be last time?" I sighed, Mayuuu!

Whyyy! If she had that look, that will only mean one thing.

_Shopping._

She said that my fashion sense is good so that she always want to go with her every time she shops. Dad never say no when Mayu-chan wants to shop, because maybe she will make him go with her.

Before dad shopped with her, and she made him carry everything they bought. It's just three paper bags. As in BAGGSSSSS.

So dad gives way to Mayu everytime she wants to shop. It's because he never wanted to come with her again when it comes to shopping. He said it was a VERYBAD EXPERIENCE.

So I'm the one who had to.

It can't be helped. Why not? It's been two months I haven't malled.

"Fine! But you have to buy me new shoes!" hahaha! I'm sorry but I am very demanding.

"Yatta! Sure! Its daddy's money anyway!"

Are we such a bad children? HAHA. Well, life is like that. We are both spendthrifts.

But she was much worse.

Then dad finally picked us down. Dad opened the window and looked at us.

"just use taxi on the way home okay?" Dad said with his strict tone. Mayu grinned.

"Roger Dad! " Awww, my sister is very hyper indeed.

There, we went on our way inside.

"Onee-chan is this good? Or this one? But I think this one is much better."

We just went in and she already picked clothes! This girl is just crazy!

"I prefer the white one."

White goes with her rather than the yellow. It's simpler.

"You said so! Ja, I'll pick this one!" Mayu said in agreement with nodding.

Ohh? She's happy that way. I guess I am too?

Dress. Shoes. Accessories. Girly things.

Ahhh, we just roamed around while she picked everything she thinks would look cute. She'll buy anything that goes with her style. And she bought my promised shoes too, waaa its so cute!

Then were here on men's section. What are we going to do here?

"Onee-chan, what would be nice to give a basketball player? Jersey o rubber shoes?" she asked me thinking with her fingers on her lips. I was was shocked at the sudden revelation.

Wait… don't tell me…

"Hey Mayu! Don't tell me you have another boyfriend!?" I yelled. Then she suddenly blushed. Oooh, I'm so riiiight. Then she hit my shoulder very strong and I was pushed in the floor.

"KYAAAHH! Onee-chan noo!" She giggled. And while I stood up and massaged my shoulder.

"Why are you like that? You're still in middle school remember that!" she giggled again. Oh, why do you love to giggle so much Mayu-chan?

"Ahhhh, it's okay onee-chan. He's a cutie. For your information, he's a heartthrob in the school!" I huffed at her reasoning.

"Even so! You should study even more!" She just smiled at me.

This girl has her head broken. She really had her flirty life first? And what's with that smile!

"Tss. I'm the top 1 last year. Even I don't focus that much I'll be fine!"

"Tsss. Boastful" She just smiled at my answer.

Yeah right. She's really smart.

Am I too? I don't think so.

"Just have a boyfriend on your own! You never accepted a confession even once!"

Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend.

Boyfriend?!

WAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I don't want to hear that word!

FREAKY!

"Hey one-Chan! What happened to you? Why are you staring in the space?"

I suddenly looked at her and gulped. What's with me? I suddenly thought of weird things.

"Ah… no... It's nothing" I stiffly smiled. She hummed a hum where she only hums when she's suspicious. XDDD

"Tell me why?"

This is what's hard on her. When she noticed something, she wants to know it all.

"I told you it's nothing."

Then she smiled a teasing smile.

"I guess you have a boyfriend already no? AYIIIEEE!"

AAAAAHHHHH! NOOOO!

* * *

im not good. i know it xD

-Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Yesssu She is SeeU =)) and yes Mayu is Yandere. but in this story? we will see xDDDD

-xXLittleKagamineXx : heres my favorite persooon xDDDD Thank you for reviewing OMGGG and yesss~ she is now Len's girlfriend xDDDD

Anyway people please review/ you dont need to log in for it anyway =)))


	6. Rinnypoopoo

**_omg. so much for my update! ; n ;  
__Sorry! well- uhrm- im here now, and every month ill try to give a chapter each story xDDD  
ohh- anyway, here's the chapter 6 of VR :DDDD  
_**

**_Dislaimer: i dont own anything_**

* * *

**Chapter - 6**

I'm home at last.

I'm so tired. Just when Mayu made me bring a lot of bags! Mehguuhd! I almost got my backbone broken because of what she made me bring, especially those large bags.

"**Dad, I'm not going to eat. I'm going to sleep" I said, walking on my way to room. He stifled a laugh and pointed at me.**

"**You should eat. You're so thin" **

What? Me thin? Oh come on dad!

"**Dad, I'm sexy no! WAHAHA."I shouted at him and suddenly my sister appeared from nowhere.**

"**Nyaa! I'm sexier than you onee-chan!"** then dad cleared his voice.

"**Everyone shut up. Both of you are thin. I'm the one who is sexy."**

Then dad suddenly posed. We laughed altogether. This dad is crazy, fighting over the sexiness of his daughters?

"**Anyway ill eat just tomorrow. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."**

Then I walked to my room and changed into my pyjamas. This first day of school is crazy! IMBA!

I have encountered a lot of people. There are some friendly and there are some who is really making your day bad. Oh life.

I'm really sleepy. Good night everyone. Taaanaaan~

"**WAKE UPPP! YOU HAVE A CLASS TODAY!" **

Shiz. I curled my body and covered my ears. What the heck. Mayu came in shouting with an axe in her hand.

"**Okaaay! I'm already up! Get out of my room, and don't swing that axe around. You'll cut somebody's head!" I told her and she trailed out of the room.**

"**Yes ma'am!" she said giggling.**

That mayu! Why in the earth she would use her voice as an alarm clock?! It really rings in my ears!

Then I prepared and I took a bath. Then I went downstairs to eat. I didn't eat last night so I'm really hungry!

"**Morning Dad. Morning sissy."**

They're already eating. So I ate with them.

"**You two are going to take the train okay? I can't take you to the school, I'm going somewhere" Dad said then took another spoonful in his mouth.**

"**Whoa! That's okay dad! It's okay too if you didn't pick me up!" Mayu squealed even with food in her mouth.**

This girl is crazy. If I know, she doesn't want daddy to see her new boyfriend. Tss.

After five minutes was done eating. There, Mayu and I are taking the same way since it's on the same track with our schools.

Okay. I'm outside of the campus.

Where are they? I pulled out my phone and dialled Gumi's number.

_**Calling...calling…**_

"**Hey girl, where are you? I'm here—"**

I was cut speaking when someone… took my phone! I looked behind.

"**Yah! Give me back my …. Phone" I saw someone I don't like to see in the morning.**

"**Yo Rin" **Len said with a tricky smile, a smile that makes his fan girls squeal.

"**If you don't mind please don't make my day bad? Shoo! Shoo go away!" I said while waking my hands.**

agh! Freak showed up! And he also took my phone. He was raising it up, I can't get it.

"**What!? Give me back my phone!" I said with veins popping in my forehead. Then he smirked.**

"**Do you treat your boyfriend that way?" **

What the hell. Is he really serious?

"**Sorry? Are you my boyfriend? If I know I am the president of the No Boyfriend since Birth Society. So tell me how come did you become my boyfriend huh?" I said, and then he just stifled a laugh. That's niiice. I hope you ran out of oxygen then finally you'll die. TSS.**

I'm kidding. The world will lose one of God's masterpieces.

Comatose will suffice.

"**We just got on yesterday, remember? You asked me out right?"** then he just smiled again. That smug smile on his face. Aggh!

"**Hey! Don't make any story on your own animal! I don't even have any interests on men, and you're telling me I asked you out? You're a pest seriously"**

"**HAHA. You're sorry. You're my TOY. Remember?"** he said countering what I said and pulled me inside the campus dragging my shoulder around.

"**Hey what the heck?! Let go of me! This is harassment!"**

"**Let's play a game Rin. I'll be your boy. And you'll be my girl. If you want we can give each other nickname. As long as they're not corny. This will be fun"**

Shiz! What's so fun with that? When I don't even wanted to have a boyfriend!

He jumped in the stage and a lot of people are looking at us! Waah!

"**Hey guys! This is my girlfriend!"**

Shiz. I'm dead.

"**You really want to play huh? Get ready for me Len Kagamine!"** I whispered and his ear. Grr!

This is the time for my revenge!

Since a lot of people are looking, this is a good scene.

"**Aww don't change the story. I already accepted your confession. Why are you saying that I'm the one who asked you out? You're a bad boooy~" I said while pouting cutely.**

Yuck. Acting doesn't suit me at all.

Oh there, I think freak got it. There goes his teasing smile again. He really loves to play, doesn't he?

"**Sorry Rin, it's okay. I love you" He said then scooted closer.**

Yiieee. I got the skives! My skin is getting the chills.

And of course the people around us are screaming hoityly. YUCK! This is a nonsense game people!

Annoying. Really annoying the heck of me.

I need to get my revenge!

What did he say earlier? He doesn't like a bad nickname?

HEHEHE.

"**Lets go to the garden, Rin" **

"**HAHAHA. Okay you said so. Let's go LENNYPOOPOO!"**

His expression suddenly changed into a dilemma after saying that lennypoopoo. WAHAHA.

The crowd laughed. Okaay!

Then he approached closer then whispered.

"**Hey, what the. That's so…uhh! Change it!"**

And then as for me I shouted.

"**WAH! WHY LENNYPOOPOO? YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO BE CALLED LENNYPOOPOO? AND THEN NOW YOU DON'T LIKE IT ANYMORE! YOU CHANGE TOO FAST LENNYPOOPOO!" **

Then he pulled my elbow gripping it. WAHAHA! He's getting teased! Just look at that blush on his face!

Does that mean, I win this game?

Ehhh? But I still want to tease some more!

"**HEY GUYS!"** I told the crowd.

"**IS LENNYPOOPOO IS NOT NICE ENOUGH? ITS OKAY RIGHT? IT SUITS HIM A LOT RIGHT?" Then I pouted while tilting my head to the side. Everybody howled.**

"_Its cuuuute. It suits him!"_

"_Cool! It's okay. Anything would suit him."_

YAHAHA! THE CROWD IS ON MY SIDE

"**I TOLD YOU LENNYPOOPOO! IT REALLY DOES SUIT YOU!"**

But then when I turned to look at him, he's smiling again.

Hates losing?

"**Okay. Since you insist. I'm still handsome. Anything would suit me. Let's go to the garden now, RINNYPOOPOOO!" **

YUUUUUCCCKKK!

You really want revenge huh! Arrrgghh!

The students are getting wild. They said they're being hoity toity.

Tss.

What's so hoity toity about it?! When it's so irritating! RINNYPOOPOO?! DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING CHILD WITH A POOP?

And now were in the garden, he pulled my elbow. No human around.

"**WHAT THE HECK! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I said, smokes fuming from my ears.**

I'm really pissed off.

"**Hahaha! Its fun right!? Nice. This is exciting. I have another entertainment. Thanks, Rin!"**

"**I told you not to say my name!"**

What. I don't want him saying my name. Are we that close?

"**You don't want to? Then fine. I'll call you rinnypoopoo. You said it was cute deshou!?"**

YAAAAHH! I shouldn't have revenged. It's so bad. Shiz.

"**Shut up! Do what you want! I have my next class!"**

Then I ran away from his face.

After running so fast, I saw Miku, Shiyu and Gumi sitting in a bench.

Oh, they're already close with Miku?

I approached them.

"**Hey... gi...girls... are… are you waiting here… for so long?" I asked them while catching my breathe. I ran so far! Don't complain!**

When they turned their heads up with devilish smiles.

"**Hey those smiles!" I shouted, my voice mixed with fear and irritation.**

"**Did you know that it's all over in the campus that two of you are together?" Gumi said flatly.**

"**And that's the top news in the school's underground website." Shiyu added.**

"**Rinnypoopoo and Lennypoopoo Pairing are so cute!" Miku squealed in delight.**

What did I do? I gaped my mouth open. Gossips sure travel fast.

* * *

**_wheew! done! ill probably update. since i have the 2 chapters in advance. ready._**

**_REPLY TO REVIEWS:_**

**_ xX little kagami Xx : Hahaha xDD IKR~? What if just Len told you suddenly youre his girlfriend? who wouldnt be freaked out anyway? xDDD anyway- thank you for tuning in :DD for the review too!_**

**_ Lynn 'Ne'-chan : Lol. is sisters is that scary? xDD i dont have any little sisters so... xDD but thank you for reviewing~!  
sapphireilllusion : Ahaa xDD you think so? Ohh- this is the NapeunSaram? thank you for reviewing :))_**

**_ Sheshe-AnimeLuver : Lol. xDD thank you for reviewing~ ohh- ill probably review a lot faster than i did before :3  
_**

**_ Tsuki : updated- thank you for the review :))_**

**_ neko-chan619 : Ofc ill continue writing xDD school is just jealous and its very possesive = =p! anyway thank you for reviewing- hope you tune inn~ xDDD  
_**

**_Thats all. well. ill be back after a 5 reviews/shot xDDD_**


	7. The Phone

**_Yes. i updated. so fassst! :DD  
__thank you for everyone who kept tuning in :))  
heres your chapter 7. though... it was kinda.. i dunno? xDDD_**

**_disclaimer: I dont own anything._**

* * *

**Chapter - 7 **

Waaah! It's really on the website! Why does it matter so much!?

"**See, I told ya!"** Shiyu said with her laptop on her lap. I sighed and fell like a vegetable.

"**I'm dead. I don't want to live anymore!" **Gumi huffed beside me.

"**It's your fault too! Why did you try to play with him?"**

"**Ehh, I want to have my revenge!" **Miku laughed.

"**WAHAHA! That's okay Rinny! Don't you like it? You're more popular now!"**

"**Mikuuu, did you forget? I don't like to be POPULAR! Aiiish! I'm so unlucky!" **I shouted at the top of my lungs and my friends just sighed with me.

It's this site's fault too! Why does this exist!?

It's full of couples being paired, who's hot, gossips and parties were the only things inside the underground website.

Yeah right. _It's illegal_. I mean, the professors and staff don't know about that.

"**Let's go! The classes are going to start!"** I said with irritation painted in my face.

Then they did follow me.

They're silent. Did I scare them?

The homeroom started. It's fine. The lessons aren't a problem for me. Puff.

Okay, its break time!

I'm going to call them… I searched for the required item everywhere. Then I realized…

WAAAAHHHH! I forgot to get my phone!

LEEEEEN!

What the heck! I forgot to get it! Why all of things I forgot to get it!

I wish he wouldn't peek stuff inside it-

I'm really deaaad! I moped in the corner, ohm corner thanks for always being here for me when I need someone in my company. Then I heard someone call my name.

"**Hey Rinny! What's with that face?" **Shiyu said with Gumi and Miku behind her. She tilted her head, really wondering what's with my face. Ahhh shiyu can't you read someone's face?

The three of them are here… thank good that they found me… but…

"**He has my phone! That Freaking Annoying Bastard Cockroach has my PHONE!" **I squealed like an insane mad girl.

The two of them were surprised and they started laughing out loud. Then Miku stood there and watched them laugh their intestines out wondering why.

"**Wait, why are you laughing at Rinny? It's just her phone right? Was it that important?"**

Oh yeah. Miku doesn't know yet. Gumi tried to explain between her laughs.

"**The phone isn't important, but what it contains! WAAAAHHH RINNY! What have you done! HAHAHA!"**

Go ahead. Laugh all you want. I'm fine here.

I'm really dead. I need to do something! I looked seriously at Gumi, trying to focus.

"**Gumi-Chan let me borrow your phone. I'm going to call Mayu"**

"**Are you crazy? That girl has a class going on!" **

Ah yeah. I forgot, ha-ha.

"**Let it be! I'm just going to tell her something."**

"**Then just text her!"**

"**Duh Gumii?! As if I texted her she would read it?"**

"**Yeah right. Both of you two are just weird" **Gumi gave up and lent her phone.

Oh well, that's life.

We don't text. Just phone calls. And of course I never read texts! I'm too lazy to do that. Why do you need to text when with just a one click you can contact that person?

K. I'm lazy. I know.

So when there are fill-up forms needed to be filled up. I always write Gumi's number.

Mayu does the same! Ha-ha! Were sisters right?

_**Calling...calling…**_

"**Hello Gumi-neesan? Why did you called?" **Mayu picked up from the other line.

"**Crazy! This is your big sister!"**

"**What the heck sis! Hello? I'm still at class, you know that right? Look my classmates are looking!"**

What? Why didn't she go out? AGH This girl.

"**You're crazy too no? Oh boorah! Anyway were going home together! You know! There's something chenes chenes. That's it! Baaaboo!"**

Then I hanged up. Is that really my sister?

"**Thanks Gumi!" I happily gave back Gumi's Phone to her. **Miku looks the puzzled riddler ever. Well, who wouldn't blame her? She doesn't know the crazy roller coasters I am doing with my life.

"**Okay. I don't get it." **I thought so.

"**Miku-chan, don't try to understand. You're going to have an irregular brain"**Gumi-Chan is so mean! She's stabbing me! = =

"**Yeah! They are just weird! Weird sisters!" **Shiyu added a side comment too!

Why? Is it that weird!?

Then we just ate at the canteen to blow the blues away. And of course the eyes of the public wouldn't be gone. Watching us.

"**So what's with your phone really?"** miku asked while eating her leek pasta. Then I almost got drowned with the orange milk I am drinking.

WAAAAHHH! I forgot! My phone!

"Shiz! My phone! I'm still going to find it!" I shouted standing. Then Gumi smirked.

"Geez! Then find the one who's holding your phone!"

I really wanted to rip that smirk off from Gumi's face.

"**Yeah, Gumi-chan is right. Find him. Your BOYFRIEND" **Shiyu said slyly from the side. Not so loud, but enough for the four of us to hear.

"**Girls?"**

"**Yeah?"** they asked in chorus.

"**Could you just shut your mouth for a minute?" **I said with a cold stare matched with a sarcastic bitch please smile.

Oh there! They're finally silent!

But then, their faces changed again. It was like that time when he came…

Wait. Don't tell me…

Then I turned around.

I thought so! When these three has that annoying grin in their faces this FREAK is here!

Then he approached our table with that confident smirk. That smirk which thinks it knows everything.

Then…

Then…

Then…

He slowly… gently… carefully… placed my phone in our table.

And his confident smirk changed into a demonic grin.

WAAAAHHHH! I'm nervous!

Did he saw it? Did he read it? OMGF.

"**Hey Rinnypoopoo"...**

What the hell. There's that freaking corny nickname again!

"**I never knew that you mo—"**Then I stood faster than a bullet, faster than locomotive, faster than superman and high-five his freaking crocodile mouth.

"**SHHHHHHHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"** Then I sighed. Then I just noticed… why is everyone looking this way again? Ah.

Oops I forgot, were in a canteen.

* * *

**_Heartgold: omg omg, thank you for reviewing ; u ;_**

**_Tsuki: again thank you for reviewing xDD ohh well, who knows? ;)_**

**_Sheshe-AnimeLuver : i dunno about that though xDDD Ohh. YEAH i was in a rush... ; n ;_**

**_Anime-Addict-no-1: Im glad you didnt say i am a weird author ; n ; thank you for reviewing!_**

**_polomints63: Lol. her place is undesirable though xDDD henna hitoo. thank you for reviewing!_**

**_HayaaShigure-kun: there. i updated! xDDD thank you for reviewing! :DDDD_**

**_Yisss. please tune innn :DD_**


	8. You Cheating?

_**Nyuuu. not enough revieewss. = = anyway, thank you for reviewing minna~!**_

* * *

**Chapter - 8 **

Ack. A lot of people are looking! This Attention whore!

"**LENNYPOOPOO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!? LET'S GO TO THE GARDEN TO TALK PRIVATELY!" **then I pulled him hurriedly away from that place.

Gumi and Shiyu just kept on laughing. Then I saw Shiyu whisper to Miku and she started to laugh with them too.

Arg! Are they really my friends?!

I kept on walking as we reached the garden. I was still covering his mouth, to keep his unnecessary words to be hidden. Thanks good that there isn't anyone here. Len heaved a great exhale after I let go of his mouth. Then he intently glared at me.

"**Sh*t! Are you trying to kill me?! You covered my nose too!"**

I really hoped you would die!

"**Who's fault!? Who told you to touch my phone?!" **He smirked. Then he laughed. What, madman effect?Then he huffed.

"**You're a model and a singer too? It's not really obvious?"** I was stunned. So he really did play with my phone. It's over. My life is over.

"**Shut up. And keep this between us. Or else, you're dead." **Hah, did I really say that? Why am I so brave today?

"**That's so brave of you~ that's what I like" **then he grinned stupidly. And he has the mood to grin? What the heck. And then it's like he clicked a light bulb.

"**By the way, I also read your diary." **What! This Freak!

"**Damn you!"**

I almost cried in embarrassment. Damn. Damn. Damn you!

"**So you turned down 78 guys and you've never been in love. An-"**

"**SHUT UP! Who told you to touch things inside my phone?! You're really great right?! You already took my phone, you also peeked inside it! What the hell Len Kagamine!? Don't you have anything else to do rather than bugging me? Can you do me a favor?! DON'T MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!"**

Then I walked out from that place. I almost erupted in anger. In embarrassment. In irritation. I don't know! Its all mixed up!

Then I saw a building. I searched it and I went behind it. Its all acked up. He knew all my secrets. What the heck am I going to do? Kill him? Take his brain and throw it in a river?

Secrets? Yeah, my phone is my diary.

Its just I am lazy to write in the paper. Then just type it on my phone! But I'm lazy to text people. Weird right? And just what he said, I'm a model and a singer too. Mayu is doing that too. But of course our identity is hidden. He has different faces in modelling world. It was always heavy makeup, wigs and different styles. And when it comes to singing we use the same codenames when we are modelling, we upload it in the internet in the agency site. We sing in a mic and then name it on us. When the people ask the images of the singers the modelling agency help to give some of our not so close faces to give.

Were almost unrecognizable. But some people know it's us.

But only a few.

We told everyone to keep it low key. And like I said,

**I DON'T WANT TO GET POPULAR. **

Modelling is just a hobby. Actually, Mayu just forced me into it but I later on I enjoyed. And of course Gumi and Shiyu know about it. That does why they laughed remember?

And that diary he's saying…

OMFG. Did he really read it all? He really doesn't have anything nice to do?

ARGH!

I hate him!

I don't know but the teachers aren't in the room. They're busy with a completion out of the county. So I'm really sleepy right now.

I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh and felt the breeze of the grass. Yeah. Behind the building is like a beautiful field. The air feels good here. It so refreshing…

"**Would you mind if I also sleep here?" **

Oh shaved cat! I'm surprised with that sudden startle of a voice!

And there is a handsome daddy in front of me. He has a jacket with our uniform inside it and he's kind of sweating. As the sweat drops in his face, I noticed he has a really nice skin. He has this blond hair and his side bangs was clipped like mine. And his similar ceruealean orbs stared at mine.

"**K."**Then I closed my eyes.

I'm not in the mood to talk to anybody. Freak made my day miserable.

"**You're Rin right? I'm Rinto by the way. I'm going to sleep then"** because I'm going to sleep, Ignored what he said. Anyway, he's going to sleep right?

What's his name again? Rinto?

Hmm. sounds familiar? Ahh I don't know. I'm going to sleep too.

"_Whoa! Look at them!"_

"_But doesn't she already have a boyfriend?" _

"_I don't know, but they still look good together!" _

Aisssh! It's so noisy! What's going on!? Then I opened my eyes, I did fell asleep…

Waah! When I opened my eyes I noticed Rinto's face was an inch far to mine! Ahh… his eye lashes is really long… but that's not the case!

I really jolted to stand.

And another…

WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! There's a crowd around us! Why do I always get in this kind of scene! This almost feels like a déjà vu!

"**Darn. It's so noisy…" **Rinto said as he yawned. So the guy beside me woke up too, doesn't he knows that there's a lot of people looking at him.

"**Huh? Why is there a lot of people around here…?" **He looked around.

Is he asking me?

"_Waaa Rinto-kun! Why does it have to be Rin? Len is going to kill you!"_ a girl squealed from the side. Argh. I heard that name again. I can feel my blood boil again!

"**Anyway, I'm leaving"** then I walked away.

Aish, this is going to be a gossip again. Why does it always have to be me? I ignored it, but as I passed the crowd, the whispers stared to get louder.

Because I'm keeping my head down I can't see anything.

But I saw a shadow… a pair of shoes… and a Len get in my way.

"**Rinnypoopoo… are you cheating on me?"**

Huh?

* * *

_Yaaay. __**im done. haha~!**_

_**Anime-Addict-no-1: does this chapter answer your question? xDDD**_

_**Heartgold: the answer is here! xDD anyway, again thank you for reviewing agaain Q u Q**_

_**polomints63: You found out... just noww.**_

_**Ignas12: really? xDD i think it was kinda... short? thank you anyway~**_

_**Sheshe-AnimeLuver: lolzz~ this is for you~ anywaaay, thank you for keeping on reviewing~! :DDD**_

_**YAY. ill update tomorrow. too. i guess? please review? :))**_


	9. Rin's Overreacting (ohgurdno)

_**Hello. yeah .xDD i was currently sad because there isnt so much people reading this... lol. anyway, its not that good- kyuuu kyuuu kyuu = w =  
sorry for my WRONG GRAMMAR and TYPOS. i noticed them. but i was on a rush... ; u ; **_

_**Dislaimer: i dont own anything**_

* * *

**Chapter - 9**

What the. Why is this Len likes to get in the scene so much?

"**RINNYPOOPOO YOUR FACE. GET OUT OF MY WAY FREAK!"**

I passed by him but he suddenly pulled my shoulder. What's your problem!? Then he whispered.

"**It looks like our game is getting more exciting huh? This will be fun!" **he lightly chuckled.

Pssssh—so that game is still going on!? Doesn't he know that I hate him so much just how he pulls me so close to him? Aiiish! Were close? Really?

"**Is he the one you replaced me with Rinnypoopoo?"** then he pointed at rinto. What? He even pried the innocent people in!

"**Len, can you stop bugging me? I'm not in the mood" **

"**So you really did replace me with him?" **then he put on his puppy eyes with tears tears.

What! So he really did put these 'pity me! Pity me! 'Effect! Then, the crowd is on his side.

It looks like I'm the villain! This is not okay! He should be the villain! He should be!

"**Can you? Don't pull random people? They don't concern us."**

Wait, did I just activate my emo mode?

He looks like he's so happy with this. He should receive a twist neck!

I should take revenge with all the troubles he put me in. He's a FREAK!

Ahh, ehem, ehem, okay theatre mode.

"**LENNYPOOPOO! I can't believe you still have the face to say that! When you're the one who cheated! Why did you replace me with that girl!? You're so mean! Our relationship didn't even lasted for a day and you already replace me! Darn! Because of that, were over! KBAI"**

Jeez. It doesn't suit me at all! Then I walked out hurriedly. I cant breathe in that place! I heard some of the feedbacks of the people.

WAHAHA. I won! LEN ALREADY HAS HATERS! You think I wont get you back huh? Well, youre wrong Len Kagamine!

Then the girls popped beside me.

"**Whoa Rinny! What's with that drama?" **Miku squeaked.

"**Hah! You can be a celebrity! I am your manager okay?" **Gumi said putting her hands in her waist.

"**And you're gaining some fans! Look at them! Omoo~" **Shiyu commented with a simple smile.

Wow. They put their bets on me? These are friends~

"**Tss. I really need to get my revenge. He's dead." **I said with a huff. Gumi laughed with a little nervousness.

"**Is that the reason why you called Mayu? Oh noess! Your evil side is appearing again Rinny! I'm scared!"**

"**That's life Gumi-chan, he pester me! He needs to learn a lesson…"**

"**Weeeee… Len with you is just cute, can't you see? You guys suit each other! He's like your twin or something"**

"**Miku? Even though were the only ones alive in Milky Way I wouldn't go out with that freak! And what an amazing insult there saying I'm his twin!" **I said adding some sarcastic faces.

"**Whoa! But he's freaking' hot and cute and sexy and oh gosh! He's really handsome!" **Shiyu said in a gasp.

Tss. Why is Shiyu like this? It's like she got a hard hit from him.

"**So? There's a lot of sexy, cute and hotties inside this campus. Not just him! And he's not included in my list!"**

I'm really pissed pissed pissed pissed pissed pissed off at him today! Was it obvious? Theres a lot of pisses. ( _A/N: I don't know but it sounds so awkward xD )_

You can't blame me! I don't like my personal life getting involved! Do what you want with my social life but not my personal life!

But with what happened earlier in the canteen. I won't forgive him. He would get away with this…never.

_I'm going to get my bitter revenge!_

_He'll pay for this._

_I'll use any method._

_He's going to run for his life._

_I'll bring him to hell._

ARRRGGGHHH!

Am I overreacting? But no!

After you rumbled my life? Even though you're hot or handsome, you wouldn't get away with this!

**You're dead Len Kagamine. I SWEAR!**

* * *

**_lol. just a preview of Rin's revenge xDDDDD i know its very short :DD 677 words? hahahaha! i dont have any ideas for now. sooo. haha. ill do my best! i can imagine this fic into 76 chapters |'DDDD_**

Anime-Addict-no-1 : Yesss. isnt she amazing~? xDDD you do? this fic is for them/ shot. no. well, i dunno. i might change this into RintoxRin someday depends in the flow of the story~ lololol. no i like Lenny~ pyuu xDD anyway, i didnt noticed that xDD thank you for that! and there i changed it :)) thank you for reviewing~  


**_Sheshe-AnimeLuver: Yes. She MODELS and SINGS. xDDD i somehow wanted to do that too xDDD but naah. lol. rinto? Ohh, he's going to twist Rin's and Len's love story here xDD so watch out~ and thank you very much :)))_**

**_xX little kagami Xx: ohhemgllob. its been a long time ; n ; i dedicate this story for you~ lol. hahahah xDDD thank you for keeping on reviewing and tuning in xDDD ill review anyway._**

**_Heartgold: Heartgold-san... Len is not jealous. LEN is not jealous. emergerd xDDD maybe he is? :DD there. i updated.  
_**

**_WWHEW. i hate school so much. and ONE of my 9 teachers. GAH. I HATE HIM. lol. so much for my rambling~ ill update soon if theres 5 reviews. lol xDDD_**


	10. Taxi!

_**Nyaaaa~! i hate it. the documents of this fic is in my usb and its always getting misplaced everytime. thats why i cant update sometimes. arrgh. same thing with the other fics too = =;;**_

_**anyway. its here. i intend to update everyday... cuz this fic is long. i just know it. **_

_**Disclaimer : I dont own anything.**_

* * *

**Chapter - 10**

I'm here now in front of Mayu's school. Why is she taking so long? It's so hot! My skin!

_After 24873547692148 minutes._

I saw a certain girl, with a long hair up to her knees. Running like there's no one waiting for her.

"**MAYU KAGENE! Did you know how many minutes I am waiting here for you? It's so hot in here!"**

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry neechan. There's a bunch of guys pestered me after class. Anyway what's your plan?" **Mayu said slightly huffing. Then I smiled.

"**Whoa. Whoa. There's your evil smile again! Don't tell you're going to torture someone again?"**

"**Exactly my little sister! You're so good!" **I said smiling then I clapped my hands. Then she had that familiar poker face.

"**Can I back out?" **she said flatly.

"**What what what! Of course not! You should help me, 'Kay?!"**

"**Yeah right"** then the kid pouted.

Just when there are a lot of kids from her school is looking at her! She still pouted cutely! Shheeesshh!

"**Let's go! We should start our mission!"**

Then I pulled her inside the taxi that is waiting for us.

Haha. I can't still drive at my age. And I don't like to with that driver of us, maybe he'll report us to daddy. Then we went inside the taxi and started our illegal transaction.

"**Okay. His name is Len Kagamine. Let's start this!"**

Then Mayu searched a lot from different websites. She brought a laptop with her.

"**Okay. Got it!"**

"**Oh what did it say?"**

"**He's the son of Mr. Leon Kagamine, CEO of Kagamine Group Companies. And Mrs. Ann Kagamine, owner of renowned clothing line here in the Japan. Whoa! They have a lot of Hotels and restaurant chains sis! Rich! "**

Tss. So this guy is also a rich kid?

"**What more?"**

"**He has a younger brother. 10 years old, but he's in states. He also grew up in America too, but migrated in Japan at 11."**

"**Oh what more?"**

"**Oh here, it's his personal life. Uhmmm, 17 years old. He likes music. He's good at playing guitar. Aand... honour student... that's it"**

"**Ehhh? That's it?"**

"**Yup. Anything else is a restricted info!"**

"**WHY?"**

"**Hello oneechan? That guy is Rich as heck! Do you think we are able to know a lot of things about him? It's the same with us! Personal life is classified! 'Kay? Get it?"**

Then after she finished her explanation. I gave her and-so-what look.

Err, what I am going to do with this little info!?

"**SH*T!" **Mayu and I suddenly said a bad word in unison. Just when this driver is driving so badly! He suddenly sped up! What if we got in an accident? His life is not enough to pay when one of us got hurt!

"**What the heck mister? Can you drive more slowly!?"**

Annoying! So reckless! Then we looked on his rear mirror.

Uh-oh.

Oh no.

_This is not happening._

_This is not happening._

What to do? What to do?!

The look on the driver's face is scary! It's like he's gone mad!

"**Kids, I'm listening at your conversations since you stepped inside. And it looks like I got a big time in my taxi. I'm going to get my salary bigger" **Then he let out an evil laugh.

WHOA. What is this!? Kidnapping?! Hold-upping?! Oh my gosh!

"**Hey mister can you pull over?!"** Okay, Mayu's mad now.

This man! He has no shame as a taxi driver! He's going to suck easy monkey money from us! Why did we even take a taxi!?

Then he drove faster.

OMFG. Scary! I'm getting nervous. This is the first time happened to me, I hope there's nothing bad in the future to happen.

Please no!

Then I pulled my phone. Mayu did the same.

I'm about to dial 911 but…

"**Go and call! I'm going to crash this car!"**

Huh! Is he making us laugh? As if he's going to do that! I continued typing when…

"**AAAHHHHHH! What the eff! Are you trying to kill us!?"**

My gosh! We almost hit the tree! He's going to make it happen!

I don't want to die yet!

"**Put your phones beside me! NOW!"**

Mayu and I were frozen. Aiiish, so these things really happen in real life?! I thought it only occurs inside those action movies!

Then we really put our phones beside him. It's hard, maybe these things will get worse than it was.

Tss. I'm really nervous. Oh my. Oh my.

"**Hey sister… I have a plan. But I think dad would be mad if I do it…"** she whispered

WHAT. Did he think of dad first before our lives? I whispered back, more silently

"**What's your plan?"**

"**I have axe here with me, while I chop his head off you open get our phones and call for help" **_**then**_ this time it was me who gave a poker face. I almost screamed.

"**Are you CRAZY!? Why would you do that!?"**

"**I told you I just worry about dad!" **aiiish! Useless idea!

"**Hey mister! What do you want from us?!" **I yelled at the driver looking at him in the rear mirror.

"**Hehe. Five million dollars" **He said flatly.

And what the heck! I'm going to shave this pig's hair! When you ask for ransom, just keep it low!

What am I going to do?

I think we only have one way to escape this.

_Then I heaved an exhale._

As long as Mayu is safe, it's fine. I'm not often nice. So push it in the limits!

Then I tugged Mayu's shirt slowly that Mister taxi doesn't notice. Then I pointed the door of the taxi.

She shakes her head showing disagreement. It looks like she doesn't want to do it. But when I gave her a sharp look, she finally agreed.

I'm sure she got it right. I don't like this way too, but there's no choice at all.

Okay. Game.

I waited for the taxi driver to drive in the side lanes. To be safe.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! We're going to hit the post!"** then I pointed out anything in front of the taxi driver. He lost his focus on us. Then it's our chance!

"**Now Mayu!"** Mayu quickly opened the door and jumped out. Whew, thank goodness she landed on the grass. A lot of people saw it. Go ahead and just watch! Would anyone care to help!?

Okay, my turn!

"**F*uck! NOW YOU TRY TO JUMP TOO AND IM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOURE GOING TO DIE!"**

He sped up. Really fast!

But I don't have a choice! Even though I am nervous. Even though I am about to cry thinking about what will happen to me.

I must do this!

God, I am entrusting you my life. Then I steadied myself in front of the taxi door.

"**DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE?!"**

I didn't listen to him. Whatever happens happens.

_Then, I jumped._

* * *

**_yay. haha xDDD so much for a taxi driver~ kids dont ride a taxi without supervision xDDD okaaay?  
_**

**_Anime-Addict-no-1: ohhmaigawd. i cant define that too xDDD maybe later on youll find out why she reacts like that xDDD  
_**

**_Sheshe-AnimeLuver: ohno you too? xDDDD sorry for that~ i guess its my way of making twists and stuff for the readers to think? sorry! im an amateur to these things xDDDD but, soon. please stay tuned to find out :)))_**

**_xX little kagami Xx: Lol. Leen is going down~ i bet? xDD Len is more evil than Rin anyway~ _**

**_Heartgold: It is? thank you then~? xDDD_**

**_Guest: lol xDD i laughed while typing too xDD thank you for reviewing!  
_**

**_HayaaShigure-kun: i intend TO. but the elements here is not making me to do so. but, ill defy God's will and update everyday :DDD really? oho~ thank you :3  
_**

**_The next chapter is just bla bla xDD please revieww~ kekeke_**


	11. Hospital Beds

**please. no. dont. be mad at me. i-i need... something that covers a horse's eye. idk. ;-;**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Hospital Beds**

"**Rinny, eat now."**

"**Here, have some soup."**

"**what? do you want me to feed you more?"**

Aww. They are so lovely. These three is too cute! So when they are worried they are like this.

Oh by the way, I'm staying here in Shy's hospital. It's been two weeks since the incident.

"**Ill eat later. I'm not yet hungry" I declined them with a gentle smile. **

"**WHAT THE HECK?!"** they shouted in unison. Ahhh! My ears my ears! They're trying to make me stay longer in this hospital!

"**Ill eat later. I want to rest first. Please?" **then I pouted. I wish my pout will be effective! Gumi sighed.

"**Aish! Thank the state you are in now, if not ill definitely spank you!"**

Weee. Gumi's so sweet. But it's not really obvious. Then Miku tapped my hand.

"**Anyway, we will be staying in Shiyu's personal room here. Get well, okay?"**

"**Of course Miku! Bye!" ** Then the three of them scooted out the hospital room.

It's so sassy right? Shiyu has a personal room here. Of course it's their hospital anyway.

I looked at the window beside me. I recalled everything what happened in the taxi.

**Flashback**

_I jumped._

_And because the taxi is really fast, I kept rolling in the grass._

_I didn't saw the tree in front of me then it hit on me. Probably on the head._

_After that I didn't know what happened next._

_I woke up in the hospital. Both Mayu and I._

"_Aw...ouch." __My head hurts! I tried to get up but I can't, I held my head in reflex. It really hurts!_

_Then I looked at Mayu.__ Except for the small scrapes in her hands and feel, it looks like she's okay._

"_Oi sis. Are you alright?"_

_I gave her a peace sign from my direction. My hospital bed is next to hers. But she's already sitting. As for me I can't get up because my body hurts for real._

"_You fool! Why did you do that?! There are a lot of people there! Thanks God that there's one family who is kind enough to bring you here in hospital! You're reckless too Onee-chan, aren't you!?" __ I was surprised because she suddenly cried. I know she's just worried. This is my entire fault._

"_Sorry, Mayu..." I said with a sad face. My voice is so thin__. I think I'm the only one who heard it!_

_Then she hugged me tight, still crying. Aissh, it feels so heavy in the chest. Its guilt._

_And that day, daddy rushed in the hospital. The nurse recognized us and contacted him. Then Mayu told everything to him._ _And as expected, we had a very extravagant sermon._

_Cheesy why did we took a taxi. Cheesy what is running in our minds and we jumped away._

_But after the lecture session, drama session is next. Of course he was worried for us too!_

_He cried and hugged us too tight. It hurt; it feels like my cut was tinged. But I didn't react. There aren't many chances daddy is like this. So I'm going to have it to the fullest._

_After 2 days Shiyu transferred us in their hospital._ _And there, there's a typhoon created by the cries of the three idiots._

_**Flash back end.**_

And that's the reason why I am here right now. Even now my feet are casted and I have a bandage in my head. I sighed. I want to get out of here. I want to go to school again.

Then I heard a knock. I wonder who it is.

"**Come in" I said, with the faint sound of curiosity.**

"**ONEECHAN!" **

Oh it Mayu. I sighed. I thought it was someone else… ahh, its good she can walk now. I'm jelly!

"**Why are you so happy? I'm jealous" **then I gave her a poker face. She pouted at my reaction. Aww, she's so cute. You really got my genes girl!

"**Lets go out. There oh, I brought a wheelchair with me!" **then she pointed the wheel chair behind her.

This is awesome! I'm bored to death in this room. I need to intake a fresh air! Then she assisted me to get in the wheelchair. OMG. I look like a disabled old woman. I wish I get better in no time.

We took a stroll around Shiyu's hospital. Then we took a rest in the garden. It was silent but not when Mayu broke it.

"**Sis, I found out who helped us when we got in the accident"**

Oh yeah, I really need to thank them.

"**Who are they?" **I looked up behind me to her.

Then she smiled widely. What's with her? She still doesn't want to answer. She's just smiling.

"**Oi. Who are they? Who helped us?"**

"**Tsk. Hold your jaw Onee-chan because it might fall. They're just the family we are talking about inside the taxi. It's amazing right? Destiny. Nothing else but the… dundundundun KAGAMINE FAMILY!"**

WUT?

* * *

**HAHAHA. and thats pretty much it. thats the chapter i delayed on xDD well. uhm. im working on it back. dont worry :))  
****well... idk.**

Ignas12 - thats pretty much it xDD thank you for reviewinggg

Heartgold - **Yeees xDD i did not forget that :hearts hearts: **

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver - im sorry xDD im not good at comebacks...**

**Lolly1o1 - well... they are xDD muchier in other fics. kagamine after all~ thank you for reviewing!**

**Disappearing Mist : XDD AND THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIIIEW  
**

**Nyaa - there you goo thanks~**

**lokixmayu2307 : yes. i am and i did. this story is a hiatus because i didnt liked doing thaat and im back because i have a idea to how to continue this :hearts hearts: oh gosh this is embarrassing someone caught me before i make a move xDD well. watch me how i change it?  
**


End file.
